bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 45: Remembering
"Father!" I screamed. This couldn't be real. "Control yourself, my son." he said calmly. "How can I in this state?" I asked him. "Bloodlust isn't only achieved by shedding the blood of your enemies. It can be alternatively achieved by shedding your own blood." he informed me. "So... When she cut my arm." "Your bloodlust re-awakened." he interupted. He placed his hand on my shoulder and a flash back began. All of a sudden, I was looking through my six year old eyes. I was standing next to Sheath. She was crying over mom and dads now nearly lifeless bodies. "Sheath. It will be alright." Our mother, Nelia said to her. "we were prepared for this." Our father, Renian added. "Valer kingdom will keep trying to find you. If they do, they will kill you. I know you're too young to understand right now, but you will." "No!" Sheath screamed, still crying. "Now, now." he began. "You all need to protect each other. Sheath?" He called her. "Y..yes?" She studdered through her tears. "Take your mother's sword. It's name is Sakabato." Suddenly it all made sense. He wasn't lying when he said they were prepared for this. Mother always kept that sword on her hip, even though she relied on her staff. She was saving it for Sheath. I couldn't remember much from this time, but this was so real. It couldn't be an illusion. Father's body then shook with a cough. His time was almost up. Sheath grabbed Sakabato and began crying at our mother's smiling face. "Aqua." Began our mother. "Yours is called the OceanBow. Please take care of it. It belonged to my mother." Using a bit of her power, she summoned the bow to her. Aqua took it, and began crying as well. "Senterra." She called. "Take my Staff of the Sun." We all were silent. What was so special about Senterra? Why'd she get mom's favorite weapon. "It has the healing abilities of a goddess. At your will, it can transform into three axes. The Axes of Heaven, Hell, and ... Purgatory." She paused, wincing in pain. "Gaia, my baby boy." All of the memories flooded back. She always treated Gaia like he was her favorite. Pissed me off, honestly. But, this wasn't the time to act on it. Not that I could. "My father had a weapon he called a warhammer. He wore a pair of gloves all the time. I never understood why, but those gloves gave him the strength of mountains." They suddenly appeared on Gaia, who was hugging Senterra, both were in tears. "Pandora" Our father started once again. "My mother was also gifted the power of the wind. But, she had another ability. I hope to Demonis that you get it as well. Rumor was, she could raise forests with a single note from her flute. She used a scythe. She named it Kazakama. It means Wind Scythe. It's yours." It suddenly appeared in her hands. You could tell father's words were true. The scythe looked as if it were made of vines. A red gem was placed at the top in between the two blades. It was just the way you'd expect a weapon used by Pandora to look. "Nova, big man." He called. "My father created a weapon long ago, unlike any other. He could control the water. His weapon controlled fire. He had the best of both elements. But he lacked power in them. He spent too much time training them together instead of apart. And that is why he died. His weapon, Zanbato, is now yours. It's double-bladed so be careful." Nova was now crying to. I was the only one who hadn't shed a tear. I was the last one left. "Shade." He called to me. "Tenscythe." I knew this name very well by this point. It was my fathers favorite weapon. A ten bladed scythe that could split into ten seperate scythes, and much more that I had yet to learn about. My father never let it leave his side. "It's yours. You know the details already." I couldn't help but feel sad at this. Everyone else had a heartfelt speach, but I was shot down as the bad child that I knew I was. "Children." I heard mom whisper. "I love you all" That broke the invisible force that was fighting back my tears. They began flooding over as my mother took her last breath, and died in front of us. You could see the effect it had on father's face. "Sheath, you have a heart of gold. You're the only one I trust with the others now. Only you can set them straight. Don't let them walk over you, and if they do, don't hold back. I'll see it, and I'll expect you to knock 'em upside the head for your old dad." He chuckled softly. "Aqua, you're excellent at your archery. Your mother was right in giving you Helena's favorite bow. Now, I know you and Shade will go at it at times. But please do not shoot him in the face. Well, with a solid arrow. You're a beautiful, strong, young lady. Don't take crap from anyone. Senterra, your mother worked hard in giving you her healing abilities, didn't she? You have the mind of an angel, always helping others. I'm counting on you to heal these hoolagens after they beat each other senseless." He was leaving us with words that we would take to heart. "Gaia, for a scrawny boy, you have the certain strength of mountains, use that. Girls love it." He laughed, so did Gaia. "Pandora, my sweet daughter, you have an amazing ability. Not even my mother was as good with the wind as you are. You have quite a temper though, work on that. Nova, you're silent, not as outgoing, I don't like that. Please, don't be the strong and silent type like you're growing to be. If you listen to that, you'll grow into a fine man, just like your father." He laughed again. "Shade." he was definitely going to make me cry here somehow, I remembered it. "You're a terrible person." And that did it. My father was leaving me with words of resentment? Seeing his spirit before, did he still think this? "You don't care about the well-being of any of your family. But you're a damn fine warrior. Your siblings will change you one day, when they're not busy destroying you. I will wait for that day. Before I go, I love you all. Me and your mother both do. Nelia, I'm sorry for making you wait. Kids, we love you. Forever." With that the flashback ended. So too did my bloodlusted state. I regained my senses. And instantly felt all pain I was meant to receive. I had broken her blade. It was officially over. I seperated Tenscythe and flung all ten blades at her. Pandora began controling the wind, speeding the scythes up, making the hit that much more devastating. They were about to hit Strikeflier. Anticipation settled in my gut. A forcefield exploded around Strikeflier. It wasn't hers. Pandora pieced Tenscythe back together and she flew it back to me on the wind. Above Strikeflier stood the evily amused, Eve Mortimer. Category:Blog posts